LED illuminators have been used widely as they have the features of high luminous efficiency, energy saving, not needing high voltage, high safety and the like, and the performance thereof has exceeded majority of traditional light sources currently.
Chinese Invention Patent Application Publication No. CN101446404A discloses a LED street lamp and an irradiating light adjustment method of the LED street lamp. The street lamp comprises a lamp body and a LED luminotron, and the LED luminotron is mounted with a reflective cup through which the light emitted from the LED luminotron is reflected and then is concentrated and projected onto the road surfaces needing to be illuminated. The drawback is that more than 60% of the light from the LED light sources has to be reflected by the reflectors before they reach illuminated regions, resulting in the defect of low efficiency.
Chinese Patent of Utility Models Authorized Announcement No. CN201072071Y discloses a grid type LED street lamp reflector. The LED street lamp reflector comprises a reflection basal body whose edge is provided with a positioning hole, the reflection basal body is provided with one or more reflection grooves each of which has one or more LED light source hole sites, and reflection films are arranged on the reflector. The drawback is that the reflective surface profile of the grid type reflector is excessively simple, and the ability of controlling the direction of reflective light is relatively weak, so that it is difficult to meet the technical requirements of many illumination application places.
Chinese Patent of Utility Models Authorized Announcement No. CN201246677Y discloses a LED street lamp reflective shade including at least two LED reflective grooves arranged side by side, wherein a LED mounting hole is disposed on the bottom of the reflective grooves, inner surfaces of both sides of the reflective grooves form reflective surfaces which is paraboloid-shaped and a reflecting plate having an inverse “V” shape is respectively disposed above the LED mounting hole corresponding to the both ends on the sidewalls of the LED reflective grooves. The drawback is that the surface profile of each reflecting surface is simple, and the ability of controlling the direction of reflective light is not strong, so that it is difficult to meet the technical requirements of many illumination application places.